


The bridge between us

by Draka_Dragon



Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draka_Dragon/pseuds/Draka_Dragon
Summary: Your life has been hard ever since you where young. Your father abused drugs and occasionally got drunk. Your mother and father fought constantly, but rarely physically. Once you where 18 you booked it out of there. Life still kept you down. After one incident, you finnaly gave up. You decided to take a long walk on a short bridge. You climbed up the rail getting ready to jump, untill you someone said "wait!!"





	1. Chapter 1

The down pour had finnaly let up. You carfuly pick up your broken body and made sure no one was around. No one had heard your cries, or if they did, no one cared. You looked down at your body, shirt torn, pants riped down the middle, you where a complete mess. The dark clouds above you looked down and seemed to be crying with you. 'Why? Havent i been through enough?' you thought looking up.  
You just finished a shift at a local thrift store, and decided to take a short cut, when a man had grabed you from behind, and you knew it was all over.  
The night hid you well as you walked to your car. There was no one else on the streets luckily, so you made it there without incident, you got in and decided to just change cloths before you left. Picking a tee shirt and jeans. When you finished changing you left, not caring what you left behind. That was the last straw, you couldent live your life like this anymore.  
After about 20 minutes of walking you made it to the Ballona Creek Bridge, you would have drove if your car had worked. it was somewhat small, but because of all the rain, the water was going extremly fast. If there was anyway you could end your life, you knew it was either shooting yourself, or jumping you could follow through with. But you didnt have a gun, so this was the next best thing. You had reached the middle of the bridge and was stareing into the water as you finished your train of thought. ' i wont be missed, they never even looked for me, i have no friends, this is my last escape' those thought where running through your head over and over again as you looked down. It was still raining out, so no one should be around. You climbed onto the railing, there was a light post to your right you had your hand on to keep you steady untill you where ready. ' this is it, im finnaly going to be free of all this torment, hate, depression, and fear, ' you looked up to the sky, and let you hand go, "wait!" You immediately returned your hand and and turned around, nearly slipping, but keeping up. About 3 feet before you stood a man, maybe in his early 30s, late 20s, his hair was dark and wavey despite it being soaked, you wondered what it looked like dry, his eyes where beautiful, "hey, do you want to talk?" He asked not breaking contact, even being faced with a woman and the edge of a bridge, his voice was soft, comforting, even. You didnt say anything, but kept a close eye on him. "Please dont do this, can you please talk to me so i can try and help?" He asked as you carfully shifted your weight, " my names dan, what's yours?"he asked, you contemplated telling him your real name, but assumed it wouldn't matter because if he tried anything, you could just jump, " y/n" you quietly replied, " y/n, thats a beautiful name, it fits you perfectly, can you tell me why your up here?" His voice was so sweet, and seemed so carring, you wanted to tell him everything, and just let it all go, but you didnt know if you could trust him yet. " Why do you care?" You asked in a calm tone, but not rudely, " im just a stranger on a bridge, you could have just walked away and forgot about me" you told him, he thought for a few seconds before replying, "well, no one should die so young, and i care because your human, just like me," he had took a small step closer, you didnt realy care though. He slowly reached out a hand to you, " please come down, befor you slip, i know you think that theres no helping, or that theres no point, but if you talk to me, maybe i can change your mind?" He spoke quitly and soothingly, you wanted to tell him why you where here, what had happened, but you didnt know if you could trust him, your eyes where filling with tears and started falling as you slowly reached out your free hand and took his, his hands where warm and soft, he smiled lightly and looked relived, it took you a second to hop of the railing, and as soon as you did he hugged you, making you let out a yelp of surprise, " thank you, i know it must have been hard for you to do that, and im so sorry for whatever made you think that thats what you needed to do to fix it, " you gently hugged him back and burst into tears, and full out cries of anger, fear and sadness, all trough it he just held you. Was this finnaly the end? " Im sorry" was all you could say as you cried, he only sushed you and said there was no need to be, once you where calm enough he let you go, but still held your hand to make sure you didnt run, he began to speak again , " is there somewhere i can take you? Where do you live?" You took a deep breath before you answered, "i sleep in a car about 20 minute walk away" you said quietly, not making eye contact. He thought for a minute before speaking again, " if you dont mind, id like to take you to my house so you can warm up, and maybe we can talk" you stood there shocked, was he trying to get something out of this? Every one you had met never cared, did he? You realized you where staring at him the entire time you where thinking and a light blush formed on your cheeks, but it was to dark to see it anyway, " um, sure... Ok" your voice barily a whisper replylied. He looked over his shoulder and pointed to a dark colored car, " my car is right over there" he guided you along and opened the frount seat, before going to the drivers side, the drive was quiet, his eyes wondered over to you every now and then making sure you where ok, soon you stoped at an apartment complex. He got out and helped you out, " my apartment it over here on the left," walking towards a door with you. He unlocked it and stepped inside, he looked back at you assuring it was ok. When you where far enough in he locked it and went into a hall, he came back with some towels and wraped one around you, And then himself, needless to say, you where both still soaked. His apartment was a good size, a kitchen to the left and a living room to the right with a hall in between, there where two couches, and a flat screen on the wall in the living room, and you couldent see the kitchen very well. he went and sat down on a couch and gestured for you to join him. You wraped the towel around you tighter as you slowly walked over. You sat a little ways away from him, and looked into your lap. " Do you want to talk about why you where on the bridge? Or anything at all, im right here to listen" you didnt look up, but nodded slightly. you could feel tears stream down your face already. Whats the worst that could happen, if it all goes to shit you could just try again, but if he really can help, why not try? " I w-was there, b-because... I left work... And went down an ally... And he... He..." You started sobbing uncontrollably again, but he seemed to understand why you where there, he took you in his arms and tried to sooth you. " Im so sorry, something like this should never have happened, its ok" he whispered. Very slowly you began to calm down, all while he whispered sweet nothings, before you knew it you where asleep, being held by someone who truly seemed to care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in someone elses house, and inthat someones arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so i noticed last chapter it said i completed my work, that is not the case, im not sure how to fix that, or what i did in general, but there will be more to come, however, i am on a phone so it may be a while in beetween updates, i will try my absolut hardest to update every week at least, but i plan on updating whenever im in the mood, like now, any way enjoy!!!

"no one can hear you slut, keep your mouth shut!" He yelled holding his hand over your mouth, all you could do was scream and hope someone came, " hey!! What the hell are you doing?? Get off of her!!" A voice called from down the ally, you couldent look to see who it was, they sounded familiar. soon you felt the weight of the man being pulled off, and your back being rubbed, " hey, wake up!" 

Your body jerked and your eyes snaped open, you looked around. You where in An apartment, specifically in a living room. You felt arms wrapped around your body and looked towards there owner, ' oh shit, i forgot... ' you thought as you looked at dan, he smiled softly and began to speak" hey sweetheart, you where having a nightmare. I tried to rub your back but it didnt help, so i thought it was best to wake you," you nodded and tried to sit up, and found you where both on the couch, with you on top of him and his arms wrapped protectively around you. " Oh...im sorry...i didnt mean to fall asleep..." You sleepily said pausung to yawn" what time is it?" He looked over to the t.v " its about 6am" he said befor yawning aswell, he sat up and stretched, looking down at you with a smile when he was done. You couldn't deny, hew was fucking gorgeous, tall, brown eyes, slim, and now that his hair was dry, it was supper wavy. When you looked back to his face his eyes caught yours, making you blush relizing you where staring. He chuckled befor talking again, " i have a shower just down the hall, if you want to use it go right ahead, im going to make some coffee, would you like some?" He asked as he went to get some fresh towels for you, when he returned he handed you the towels and walked to show you where the bathroom was, " i have some spare soap under the counter, and be carefull, the hot and cold are mixed up on the shower handle." You nodded and turned around to face him, " thank you, youve done so much more then anyone has ever cared to do for me." He only smiled and hugged you, " oh and one more thing, i can throw you clothe in my washing machine and wash them, just leave them outside the door, even if you take a 10 min shower they should be done, power washers are amazing," he said enthusiastically. You smiled and nodded befor he shut the door. You looked around the bathroom, it wasnt much, but you'd seen much worse, it was simple white tile floor with light blue walls, the actual shower was white tile aswell, there was a small painting abouve the sink of a ship sailing into the ocean. You slipped out of your pants and took off your shirt, but stopped halfway through. You looked into the mirror, thr entire bottom half of your body was bruised, dark marks littered both sides of your hips, and one realy bad one on you chest. Thinking it might hurt to take off your bra you left it for now. You carfully pulled off your underwear only to find it continued, as well as worsend. Silent tears filled your eyes as you looked at your body. You wernt aware of how much time had passed, but dan was.  
he was also aware of how quiet you where, not even the shower was running, he quickly walked down the hall and listend, nope no sound. As he came to the door, he hoped you would ancwer, disproving his fears. *Knock knock* " hey y/n? Are you ok?" No ancwer. "Y/n? Please ancwer," still no response, but he could hear slight shifting, " im going to come in if you dont ancwer, i have to know if your ok" he waited a minute " ok im coming in, make sure your covered," he slowly opend the door, hoping he wouldent find a dead body. However, he didnt know if what he found was worse or not. He saw you covered in a towel on the floor, your shirt and pants had been put on the counter next to the sink, he looked you over looking to see if you had somehow hurt yourself. Seeing nothing he slowly knelt down next to you, makeing you curle up even more. " Hey, whats wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" He asked, you only tightened your grip on the towel. He could only slightly see your face, but just enough to see tears streaming down. He reached out a hand to move your h/c hair away from your face, only making you turn away again pulling the towel tighter. Because of how tight you where pulling it, it slid up, revelling part of your hip. Dans eyes became very wide relizing why you where so upset. His eyes turned from fear to anger to sadness in only a few seconds. He slowly went to hug you, trying his hardest not to hurt you anymore. You could feel his arms wrap around you making you cry out in suprise and fear. He didnt let go however and just held you close. " Im so sorry, no one deservs to be like this. I promis it will get better." He whispered. After he spoke, he noticed you seemed to slightly relax, so he kept whispering to you untill you where calm again. "Dan, i think i need to go to the hospital... Ever since i saw these bruises, my chest has been in extream pain..." You spoke quitly his grip loosend and he let go, making you wish he would come back. " Alright, ill drive you to the closest one, that way there wont be to much comotion. Im going to grab one of my spare shirts and pajamas for you to wear, that way you can be clean and it wont be tight." He stood up and went back into the hall. About 2 minutes later he came back with a shirt and PJ bottoms. "Um... I may need help... It hurts a lot..." You said blushing. you only glanced at him but seemed to see a slight blush on his face aswell. He helped you stand up and slip on the bottoms. You let go of the towel reveling a very dark bruised chest, he seemed shocked by how bad it was, but almost instantly looked away relising just where you where bruised. It was in fact right below your breast. He held the shirt open and helped you get it on with minimal pain, but it hurt to move your right arm. How had you not felt this yeterday? Maybe adrenaline? No idea. When you where done he walked into the frountroom and grabed his keys, and walked out with you. You walked ahead as he locked up and waited by the car. He unlocked and opend your door first, then went into the driveres side. The drive there was quiet. It was a fairly short drive, maybe 8 minutes? He walked up with you and stayed by your side for support. " Good morning how may i help you today?" The man at the reception dest asked. It took you a moment to recover from his surprisingly good mood. " Umm... I need to see a doctor... I... I was... Raped... Last night... And my body is bruised, my chest hurts really bad..." You said loud enough for him to hear you. But not so anyone else could. His happy demeanor faded as soon as you said rape, he quickly looked at a clip bored next to him and looked back, " alright miss we have a room open, follow me," he stood up and walked to a double door, you looked behind you to see dan, he smiled and grabbed your hand, " come on, it will be ok," he said reassuringly, you nodded and followed. He took you to a room close to the end of the hall. After opening the door and having you both got in he had you sit on the Gurnee and began asking questions.  
(N is for nurse Y is for you)  
N" name?"  
Y " y/n y/l/n"  
N "Do you have any family close by?"  
Y" no"  
N " any history of illnesses?"  
Y " not that im awear of"  
N " any mental illnesses?"  
Y " depression, but ive never been to a psychiatrist or therapist"  
N "whats your address?"  
Y " i dont have one"  
N " have you taken any drugs in the past week?"  
Y " no"  
N " alcohol?"  
Y " no"  
N " have you ha-" he stopped instantly be for continuing  
" Ok ill send this to the doctor on staff and he will be with you shortly" he said as he walked out, dan pulled up a chair next to the 'bed' and was sitting with you. " Dan, do you have work?" He looked at the clock on the wall befor responding, " i dont start work untill 10 am, so i have 3 more hours, and even if i did, i wouldent leave you here alone." He smiled at you making you smile in return, for the first time in mearly a month. " You have a beautiful smile, you should smile more often" he said making you blush and look down befor replying. "Thank you" you two only sat there for about 5 minutes befor the doctor came in, " good morning, i am dr. Margret, it says here, oh... That your here because of injuries sustained from being raped..." She looked over her papers and then to you. You head was down and tears had again flowed freely. " I am so sorry miss y/l/n, we will do everything we can to make sure you are ok. " She spoke softly, but loud enough for us to hear, " may i ask who this gental man next to you is?" Befor you could respond dan spoke up, " im a friend" the dr looked questioningly at him befor continuing. " For all of what i need to do, in this situation we normal have a family member come and help the patient, but since there is no one close by, if it is ok with her you may stay" the doctor looked back at you, but you could only managed a nod, he squeezed your hand slightly. " Ok, first im going to need you to change into a gown so i can see what damage your body has sustained, also it needs to have the frount being open." She went to a drawer and pulled out a bag and a gown befor stepping out side. Dan helped get the shirt and PJs you had on off, " uh dan... I cant get the stupid hooks off..." You mumbled as you turned around for help. He quickly took them off being carful not to hurt you. Once you sliped it off he helped you get on the gown. The dr came back about a minute later with a nurse and a tray of strange looking things. " Ok im going to have to use these swabs here to make sure you didnt catch a disease, and make sure you are not pregnant." You nodded, dan looked away while she did that part. " All finished, now it says you where also complaining of chest pain?" You nodded and tried to sit up, but couldent. The pain was really bad. " Alright, let me take a look at your chest." He walked to the other side of the bed and opened the gown. Her face instantly showing concern. " Hmm... It looks like it may be broken, im going to send an x-ray request and have the lab results soon. In the mean time, relax" she smiled and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hospital visit is over and you meet one of dans closest friends, gaining a friend aswell.

It took awhile for the nurse to come and take you to get an x-ray. when they Finished the X-ray and came back to the room, danny was looking out the small window. He turned and smiled at you and sat down, he told you about a hummingbird nest outside of your window. It took about another half hour for the test results to come back. They had found there was no trace of STDs in you, and you where not pregnant. The doctor came in about ten minutes later, holding what looked to be an envelope, she opened it and showed you the X-ray's that had been taken. She showed you, you had two cracked ribs, and one bruised rib bone. There wasn't much they could do but wrap you up and give you pain medication. They gave you the discharge papers and you could leave. Dan helped get your clothes back on, all but the bra. Luckily there was a pharmacy inside the hospital so you just grabbed your meds and left.  
All of a sudden dan shouted " Holy shit i'm late! Arins gonna kill me! Hey y/n do you mind coming with me for a while? " You thought for a few seconds before responding. " Sure no problem!" I mean he did just stay 3 hrs at the hospital with me, plus it might be cool to see where he worked. You and dan went into the parking lot and found his car. He again opened your door, and helped you sit and buckle up before getting in the driver's side. He started the car and took off, not necessarily speeding but fast enough to make it seem like it. At a stoplight he pulled out his phone and you could hear him make a call. He put it on speaker and put it in the console between you both. Presumably so police couldn't see. It rang only once before someone answered, “ dan? What the hell man?? Where are you, you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!” the man on the other end angrily yelled, “ arin im sorry, i'm on my way, I'll explain what happened when i get there ok?” He looked at you briefly before back at the road, he wasn't angry, he seemed worried. “ You better, i've had to sit here and deal with ross bugging me the entire time trying to get me to play a new level he made on mario maker” dan chuckled at this before replying “ alright i'm nearly there, i'll be in the office in 5 ok?” arins reply was calmer than before but he still seemed upset.” Yea whatever see you then” then he hung up. “Sorry about that, he can be a grump sometimes” he smiled widely as he spoke the last part, you didn't really understand why. You nodded and hummed in reply. Dan was right about the time, you where parking in a small parking lot outside an office looking building. Dan got out and helped you out. He walked with you to the door and took out a set of keys, you found it odd that an office would need to keep its doors locked, but didn't question it, maybe you are going in a back door? You didn't know and decided to rest your thoughts. Apparently your thoughts weren't the only thing that needed rest, as you let out a huge yawn. Dan just chuckled and walked inside with you. “ Well here we are, the grump office!” He said faking enthusiasm, “dan!! Finally man where have- oh, a girl,” arin was suddenly standing in front of both dan and you, staring at you. “ Arin, this is y/n, y/n this is arin, one of my best friends. i was helping her this morning, and yesterday night. That's why i was late. She's a friend of mine” he said, making arin look from him to you and back to him, “uh huh, helping, sure, you were probably fucking her brains out.” At this you glared daggers at him, before taking off your hospital wristband and shoving it into his hand, he looked at it for a few second before it seemed to click, “ oh,why didn't you say you where at the hospital with her? Um, sorry for that…” he said before handing back your wristband. “ It wasn't my place to say, and i didn't know if she wanted it to be known” dan said trying to defend himself and you. “ Let me take her to the break room and we can start for the day” he led you down the hall and into a room with a couch, bean bags, a huge flat screen, and a couple of gaming consoles. “ There a coffee machine in the back and i'll send suzy in here later to see if you want lunch ok? My treat” Arin said before he pushed dan out and left you. The room was quite nice, the walls where a tan color, with grey trim. You walked over to the t.v, you hadn't really seen one before, only in store windows, or advertisements. Your parents didn't have money to pay for something like this, so you never got the chance to see one. Your gaze soon turned to the countless games to the right of it, all stacked neatly next to each other on a bookshelf. ‘ wow, what kind of job offers games? ‘ you thought as you gaze shifted to the couches and bean bag, you body began to feel like lead as you made your way to them. You carefully sat down, trying your hardest not to hurt you chest. Once you sat down you tried to pull your legs up to you, but failed and hurt yourself, making you let put a cry of pain. You quickly put a hand to your mouth hoping no one heard you. No such luck. A few seconds later a young woman poked her head in looking around for the source of the sound. Her gaze fell upon you and she walked in “ are you ok? Oh, right, my name is suzy, what's yours?” She smiled as she went and sat next to you, “ my name's y/n, and yea im ok, just hurt my chest a bit.” You smiled towards her. “ Oh arin just told me about you, im his wife, he said to come see if you were hungry. I know a really good Chinese restaurant that delivers, “ she said taking out a notepad, it seems she's used to taking people's orders, “ that actually sounds really nice, do you recommend anything?” She smiled “ you have got to try there sweet and sour chicken, it comes with a side of rice and noodles,” you smiled and nodded in agreement, she quickly wrote it down, “ i'm gonna go see if anyone else wants any, i'll be right back” she hurried off and came back within five minutes, “ ok everything is ordered and on its way, they said it would take about twenty minutes. May i ask why i heard you cry out earlier?” She asked before walking over to the television, “ i have a couple of cracked ribs, and one bruised one.” You said making her turn around with concern, “ what happened? Can i do anything to help?” She looked greatly concerned, “ there isn't anything you can do to help, but thank you! As for what happened…” you paused thinking on if you should tell her. Thinking back on it made you chest hurt, you had started silently crying without realizing it, suzy quickly came to your side when she saw, “if it's not something you're ok with sharing don't worry, it's in the past anyway, the now is what's important.” She smiled and gave you a quick hug before heading back to the TV, she was right. It was in the past. Her words made you feel so much better. “ Your right. But i would still like to tell you. I was walking back to my car for the night going through an ally, I have cracked ribs because i was shoved into the ground by a man.” You paused feeling tears form in your eyes again, suzy was back by your side “ after that he, used my body…” her face was dark, and Her eyes were sad “that was after i got fired, and before dan found me on the bridge” when you looked back at her, her eyes where down. “Im so sorry… if you ever need to talk i'll give you my phone number,” she took out the notepad again and tore out a page scribbling her number on it and handing it to you.” Thank you, it means alot to me’ she smiled and went back to the television,“ How about we play some kirby's epic yarn while we wait?” She asked, “ i don't think i've heard of that before, how do you play?” suzy looked at you dumbfounded, “ how could you have never heard of the most epic game to ever exist??” She pulled out a game box and popped the disk into one of the console, and handed you one of the controllers. You two spent the remainder of the time before The food arrived and she had to distribute what belonged to who. It was only about ten minutes when she came back with two boxes.she handed you yours and sat down. You opened the box up and beheld the glory before you. Suzy was absolutely right, this was amazing! “ Hey suzy, thank you for suggesting this, it's great!” She smiled, “of course, gotta help a sister out, there aren't any other women who come here, i have to have some way of keeping you around” you laughed and smiled, “well i'll be sure to come by often!” you weren't sure if you were ever going to come back, but if it made her happy, might as well. You and suzy continued playing kirby, having the best time of your life! dan and arin came back about 4 hours later. Dan came in and instantly fell into the bean bag, arin went and sat next to suzy, “ have you guys been playing this the entire time? You must be half way through the Game!” Arin mumbled tiredly, suzy turned to him and kissed his cheek, “ let us finish this level and i'll take you home” he nodded and relaxed into the couch. You hadn't really thought about what you where going to do when this was over, your car could possibly make your pain worse, but you couldn't afford a motel room, not after being fired. Dan seemed to notice something was wrong, he sat up and wrapped an arm around you. You looked at him and gave him a sad smile, only confirming something was off. “hey y/n, let's head to your car when your done so you can get anything you need” you looked at him confused, what did he mean? “What do you mean?” You asked him “well i cant let you sleep in a car with broken ribs, it would hurt to much, and i have a guest room. Well i guess what i'm saying is would you like to stay with me?” He smiled, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. You looked at him for a minute about to speak when suzy spoke up from next to you, “if you don't say yes i'm going to drag you there, i won't let you sleep in a car like this” she smiled and made you smile, “ ok, I'll stay,” you told dan, he got up and stretched, “ alright! Let's go grab what you need then,” you handed suzy your controller and dan helped you up. Suzy stood up and gently hugged you, “ i'll see you tomorrow ok? Dan make sure she's ok and comfy tonight” she smiled and sat back down with arin, dan led the way out of the building and back to his car. “ Thank you, you've done so much for me, more than anyone in my life has.” You looked down and felt two arms wrapping around you. “ Don't worry about it. If what little i've done is more than anything anyone else has done, then i'm just going to have to really show you what kindness is” he let go and helped you in. He started the car and headed for the bridge he found you at, from there you gave him directions to your car. He pulled up behind it, getting out with you to help grab what you had. But you didn't really have much. Some clothes, a wallet, empty obviously, and some personal care products. He put what you needed into his trunk and headed back to his house. As you road back, the exhaustion finally caught up with you, and you fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get home with dan, and find a new friend, who protected you.

You didn't feel anything as dan pulled up, he obviously noticed you were asleep. He stepped out and stretched his long limbs looking around and enjoyed the cool air of afternoon. He turned and looked into his car at your sleeping body. He really didn't mind having your around, in fact, he rather enjoyed the company. All he wanted to do was make you feel safe and happy. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt someone so beautiful. He went and unlocked his apartment and opened the door, then walked over to the otherside of the car and opened that door as well. He didn't want to wake you so he picked you up bridal style and carried you into the guest room. When he got there he carefully pulled back the blankets while still holding you, and set you down, hopefully none of this had caused any pain. He covered your sleeping body and went outside to grab your cloths, and a bag you had various things in. He locked his car after and set the alarm. When he looked to his door, there was a grey cat sitting on his step. “ Oh, hello kitty cat, your very pretty” he said walking towards it. “Mrow” it responded. “ Not much of a talker are you?” Dan asked it, it only purred in response before going into his apartment. “ Wait kitty, don't you have a family to go to? Oh great now i'm talking to a cat” dan walked inside and shut the door behind him, he looked around before spotting the cat, he was on the back of the couch staring back at him. “ You are a strange one, i'm going to call you graymalkin.” It only continued to purred. Dan went into the washroom and put your cloths in and started the washing machine. When he came back out the cat was sitting on the counter in the kitchen. “ Graymalkin!” He said over dramatically “ I put food there, your gonna have to move buddie” he picked up the cat and set him back on the couch. “ Your probably hungry aren't you.” Dan went and grabbed a notepad and wrote that he went to get cat food and he'd be back in a few minutes. He set the note up on the opposite side of the guest room door, on the wall where you would see it if you got up. “ I'll be right back graymalkin. Keep watch on y/n ok” graymalkin yawned before meowing in 'agreement’ dan smiled as he stepped out and locked the door. 

Not long after he had left, you had woken up. Your chest hurt really bad. You looked around the room you were in, it was small, a window on one wall, a painting on another, a bookshelf, bedside lamp, and the door to your left. “ Dan?” You tried to call out, but the pain was too much. It was hard to breath, but you tried to get up. You needed the medication to stop the pain. Slowly, you were able to get into a sitting position. Your vision was slightly blurry. Again you slowly were able to stand up. You made your way to the door and opened it before walking to the kitchen. “mrow” the noise slightly startled you. There was a cat sitting on the counter in the kitchen, and next to it was the bag you had gotten from the pharmacy. “ Aww what a good kitty, how did you know that's what i needed?” You asked it. “Prroow” it half mewed half purred. You grabbed the bottle inside of the bag and filled a cup up with water, you gingerly siped the water to make sure it didn't hurt, then downed the pills. You put the glass down then walked over to the couch with the kitty in tow. ‘ where did you come from kitty’ you thought as you carefully sat down. It hurt a lot, but the kitty jumped up and sat on your lap, which made it ok. You started petting it and it purred. “ Huh are you a girl or a boy? Would you mind if i check?” You asked the cat. He only purred. You carefully picked him up, yea its definitely a boy, no need to say more. “Mrow” you sat him down and continued to pet him. “ Did dan let you in? Or was there a window left open?” He continued purring. You turned slightly and slid your legs up onto the couch so you where half laying and half sitting with your back on the arm. Your chest pain slowly receded as you sat still petting him. He was very pretty, varying grey patches of fur, hus fur was long and very soft. His eyes were a vibrant orange. Wait, he was staring at you. “is something wrong kitty?” you where a strong believer that animals know more than we could ever, and maybe they could see things we can't. He stood up from your lap and climbed onto the back of the couch near your head and the arm of it and stared down the hall. You let your head fall back to try and see if you could see anything. But you saw nothing. The cat seemed to become distressed and his tail became very fluffy, (something they do when predators are near to make them look bigger in case someone didn't know)  
A low growl emanated from his chest, cats know when something is wrong. You slid your legs off the couch and slowly stood up, trying to make as little noise as possible, and headed to the kitchen to grab a weapon. Call it paranoia, but at least you would feel safer. The cat was now standing at the entrance of the hall, hackles raised. You opened a few drawers before finding a knife. With it in your hand you walked over to the hall and stood slightly behind the cat. A note caught your eye that was across from your door. Slowly you walked over and grabbed it. “ Huh dan went to get you food, and what kind of nam- * CRASH*” before you could finish there was a huge crash coming from dans room. The noise startled both you and graymalkin, you took a few steps back and collided with something, before you could scream a hand was over your mouth, and your head was turned to show it was dan. Tears where already streaming down your face from fear, but relief swept over you. He looked at you apologetically, before grabbing the knife from you and stepping in front of you, you pointed at the door and mouthed we aren't alone. He looked back at you and held a finger up to his lips, and handed you a phone, pointing to the front door. You quickly grabbed mal, your new name for the cat, and quickly got out. As soon as you got out you put mal down and called 911 while walking away a little more, you looked around noticing how dark it was, it must have been about 7 pm now.

O=operator  
Y= you

O “ hello what is your emergency?”  
Y “ there's someone in my friends house,”  
O “alright what is your location?”  
Y “ umm i don't know the address”  
O “no problem i have your location from your phone signal and police are on there way right now”  
You where nearly hyperventilating now, the adrenaline was slowly going away  
O “ what's your name?”  
Y “ y/n y/l/n  
O “ is there anyone injured?”  
Y “ oh crap my friend is still inside, i don't know,”  
O “ ok stay outside, don't go in, the police are about 3 minutes away.”  
Well he was slightly wrong they were already there, you could see the lights, as you started walking back, you hadn't really gone far.  
O “ alright i'm going to leave it to the police, have a good day ma'am,”  
Y “ you to bye,  
She hung up, and you walked over looking for dan, mal was still with you just trotting behind. You spotted him sitting in the back of an ambulance being questioned by police. You walked over but were stopped, “ ma'am can you please step back” a woman in a police uniform told you. “ I was the one who called you, i need to talk to Dan.” You informed her. “ You can talk to him in a minute, he's being questioned right now, i need to ask you a few questions as well. Can you tell us what happened” she sat you down in the back of her car. You proceed to tell her what happened. “ The cat got up and started growling?” She said mockingly, “ well he was right wasn't he,” you glared before continuing. A man came up and whispered something to her when you finished, she nodded her head to him. The whole thing took about an hour.  
“ Ok you can go talk to your friend now.” You got up and walked to the ambulance. When you got there, you noticed that dan had a busted lip, but it didn't seem like anything else was wrong. “ Are you ok? What happened?” You asked, standing in front of him, mal jumped up into his lap demanding pets, making the emergency paramedic chuckle, “ i'll tell you in a minute, can we go inside now?” You didn't notice before, but he looked completely drained. You nodded and he handed you mal. The police were talking among themselves, so you assumed it was ok to leave. You followed dan inside and sat mal down. You locked the door as he went into the kitchen grabbing two bowls and a cup. He filled one bowl and his cup with water, and the other bowl with cat food. He downed the cup and filled it up again. He brought it out to you and handed it to you. You had walked to the couch and was sitting close to the end, where you where before mal got up and stared down the hall. You accepted the cup and sipped it. Dan sat down right next to you and laid his head in your lap and pulled his legs onto the couch so he was laying down looking up. He closed his eyes and sighed. “ I walked inside and saw you in the hall reading the note, i saw the knife and knew something was wrong. i heard the crash a second later and put the cat food down in the kitchen and walked behind you as you walked back" “ yea nearly giving me a heart attack,” you playfully punched his arm which was now over his eyes. He moved his arm and looked at you “ I'm really sorry about that but i wasn't sure how else to make sure we were both silent. I'll make it up to you later” he winked making you blush before he covered his eyes and continued “ once i was sure you and graymalkin-” “ mal” you interrupted again, making him stare at you, “ what? Graymalkin is a weird name, so mal is his nickname, by the way he is a boy.” You told him “ ok let me finnish woman” he joked before continuing again, “ when you both were out i walked to my bedroom door and listened, sure enough, someone was rummaging around. I slammed the door open and turned on the lights, hoping it would startle them enough that i could get the jump on them. When i saw him i grabbed his hands but he slipped one out and punched my mouth, it made me stumble back and he jumped out the window. When i got back up i walked out and heard a knock on the door, i opened it and the police where there.” He moved his arm to look at you. You were staring into space, deep in thought. “ Hey, you want some pizza?” I know a place that has really good greek pizza, and, thank god, they deliver” he asked pulling you out of your thoughts. “ Oh, um sure, sounds good” you told him, even though you had no idea what he said. At some point mal jumped onto dan's lap, he sighed, “ y/n you still have my phone right?’’ you nodded and took it out of your pocket handing it to him. He grabbed it and dialed a number, after a few rings he started talking to someone. You started petting mal who was next to you while you let your mind trail off again. Dan had hung up soon after, becoming very quiet, you looked down at him and realized you weren't petting mal, you were petting his head. He smiled up at you, “ i know my hair is fluffy, but does it really feel like graymalkins?” He asked trying not to laugh. You blushed and looked away before responding “ i thought mal was next to me..” he chuckled, making you smile. “ That reminds me, where did you find him?” You asked “ i was grabbing your things and when i turned around he was sitting on the step in front of the door, and just walked in.” He told you. You hummed in response looking for where he went. “ Is your room ok? Was anything important missing?” You asked him “ oh shit, i haven't had the time to check,” he sat up the warmth on your legs leaving. He stood up and stretched. You got up as well and followed him to his room. The door was cracked open so he pushed it open, and mal was asleep on his bed. You laughed at the way he was sleeping, his body was completely spread out on his back. You walked over as dan picked up some clothes that were thrown. You sat on the edge and started petting his belly earning a purr. You sat with mal while dan looked through the room, absentmindedly petting him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a trigger warning for tjis chapter, otherwise enjoy!!

While petting mal your mind started to drift away again. you had been thinking about what happened, and what could have happened. What if you had gone in the room while dan was away? What if it was the same man who raped you before? Your mind quickly switched from one question to the next faster than you could comprehend them. a hand was placed on your shoulder making you flinch. You looked up to see dan in front of you kneeled down. “ Hey are you ok? Your crying.” He looked at you with concern. You lifted up your hand and felt your face, sure enough tears were present. “You’ve been really quiet, what's going on?” He asked you. You looked into his eyes, it somewhat calmed you. “ I was just thinking, what if it was the same guy. What if he followed me.” you turned your head and stared into space. “ Well if it was him, he's gone now. And I'm here, i promise i'll keep you safe ok?” you turned back to him and smiled “ thank you dan” he smiled and hugged you. You returned the hug tighter, and he didn't let go until your grip loosened. He stood up and looked around the room. “ It doesn't look like he took anything, which makes me wonder why he was here, of if he just didn't have the chance too.” he took out his phone looking intensely at it, “ the pizza should be here soon, let's go in the front room” you nodded and grabbed mal, who protested with meows, and went to go set him on the couch. Dan stopped in the washroom before he came back and went to sit on the couch. “ Hey dan? I'm gonna go take a shower. I think it might make me feel better.” He looked at you with concern, “ ok, i left your bag on your bed” you smiled and nodded before going to grab them. You opened the door and mal walked past and jumped on your bed. You walked over to where the bag was and opened it up. Its contents consisted of one tee shirt, one bra, underwear, and sweatpants, along with a brush, and dollar store soap that is supposed to be an all in one. You grabbed your cloths and went into the bathroom. Mal tried to follow you in but you smiled and picked him up. " Mal you are a boy, i am not, and i don't think you would like the water" you set him next to dan but he jumped up and walked into the bathroom. " Looks like mal would rather be with you huh" dan said smiling, " hmm, i guess so, as long as he won't freak out i guess he's fine" you smiled at dan and started to walk back but dan called out, " oh wait i got you something!" He jumped up and went into the kitchen, he came back out holding a bag marked b&b. " I stopped at another store and got these for you" he handed you the bag and you carefully opened it. Inside was a bottle of body wash vanilla scented, a bottle of lavender shampoo with a matching conditioner, and a loofah. " You got these for me?" You looked at them almost disbelievingly, and then up at him, " well yea, i don't think i'd smell good in lavender or vanilla and i already have a loofah, plus i thought you might like having something that smells good." He smiled at you. You hugged him, but forgot about your ribs and slid to the floor holding your chest, " holy shit y/n!! Are you ok??" You slowly breathed out of it and answered " yep… just forgot… about pain…" he slightly giggled as he knelt down, " jesus y/n, be more careful, you'll never heal if you keep getting hurt!' he smiled and hugged you without hurting you. He stood up and helped you to your feet. " If you need me i'll be out here just call for me k?" You nodded and smiled before turning around and seeing mal staring. " Mal your a weirdo" you said making him meow and walk back into the bathroom. You followed and found him curled up in the sink. You shut the door before stripping off your clothes and the wrap around your chest, you could see the angry purple marks surrounding your breasts, and lighter bruises on them. You stepped into the shower with your new soap in hand and turned on the hot water, and added some cold so it would be nice and hot but not burning. You could hear mal purring over the water.

Dan's pov

I walked back to the couch and took out my phone. I went and called arin, not having to wait long before he answered.   
D= dan A= arin

A " dan? Hey what's up man?"  
D " oh you know, just the normal random person breaking into my house, nothing much"   
A " holy shit man, i'll be over as soon as possible" 

Before i could say it was ok he hung up the phone. I sat on the couch for a few minutes before turning the TV on and grabbing my switch controller. I played okami for a while until i heard a knock on the door, i paused the game and went to unlock it. As soon as i had it open suzy rushed me and looked me over making sure i was ok, " wheres y/n?? Is she ok??" She quickly asked seeing that i was ok, " she's in the bathroom taking a shower, but she's ok i promise" she didn't seem to believe me and marched over to the door. Arin walked in after she had left, " she nearly jumped out of the car before i stopped" he said smiling, " you alright man? What happened?" I walked over to the couch and arin followed. " Well i went to get food for a kitty who decided he wanted to come for a visit and left y/n a note, when i came back she was standing in the hall with a knife in her hand staring at my door. Long story short i got her out went in my room got hit and the dude left and police showed up." I explained for about the third time. Suzy came over afterwards, " hey dan, where are your towels?" She asked, " oh there's one in my bathroom," i told her and she left " Damn, i'm just glad he didn't have a gun or something" i leaned back and shut my eyes before another knock came. " Uggg" i stood up and walked over with a 20 in hand, i opened it up and saw bryan standing there, " damn it man i wanted the pizza to come, whats up?" I told him joking " arin texted me telling me to meet him here, everything ok?" I stood to the side and let him in, " yea just had a breaking and entering." I told him getting prepared to tell the story again

Your pov,* time skip backwards slightly *

You were washing the last bit of soap off of your body enjoying the heat. You looked around realizing you didn't have a towel, which didn't bother you too much cus you could just throw your clothes on and dry your hair when you got out. However you looked around and your cloths where nowhere in sight. Just as you where getting ready to call for dan he knocked on the door, " come in" you called thinking it would be fine since you had a curtain between you. " Oh y/n!!! Are you ok?? " Suzy came in and shut the door behind her. " Oh suzy? Where did you come from?" You asked, " arin said dans house was broken into so we rushed over, now, are you ok?" She asked again, " yes suzy im ok, but you came at the perfect time, i seem to have left my clothes in the room, and i don't have a towel, can you pretty please ask dan for one and bring my cloths?" You asked, " no problem, i'll be right back, wait when did you get a cat??" " Apparently he just walked in, but his name is mal." You told her, she shrugged, even though you couldn't see, and went to get the towel and clothes, she was back in about 3 minutes, "ok i got the towel, and cloths, i'll leave them on the counter" she set them down and left the room. You opened the curtain and grabbed the towel. Carefully drying off your chest so not to hurt it. When you finished you looked at your cloths and decided not to wear a bra, your chest pain was coming back. You tried to slip on your underwear and pants but it hurt to much. Tears began to roll down your cheeks because of how frustrated you where. You didn't want to be a burden, but you couldn't get them on. You let out a frustrated groan. You wrapped the towel around yourself and opened the door to look down the hall, but dan was standing there getting ready to knock. He looked at your face and concern covered his, " what's wrong are you ok?" He asked. You looked away a blush already forming as well as tears. " I can't get dressed…" you quietly told him. " Can you please help me again?" You asked still not looking at him. " U-uh yea sure" he stuttered, you backed up and let him in. You tried to bend down and get your cloths but dan stoped you and got them. He held them so you could step into the holes and he pulled them up enough to where you could reach and he turned around, " i came here to tell you that the pizzas came, and we have another guest, one of my band mates came, his name is bryan." He told you " oh ok, and thank you dan, if you didn't help i would have said fuck it and went in a towel" you jokingly told him. " Hah i would have loved to see that" he joked in response. " Uh huh, anyway I'm done" you told him and he turned around, his eyes looked a little low and snapped back up. A huge blush spread across his face. " Umm look down please…" he told you. When you did you saw that your shirt was see through. And quickly covered your chest. " Hold on ill be right back" he left and came back about a minute later handing you a shirt. There was a logo for a band called ninja sex party. You turned around and took off your shirt and put his on. Before you could his hand touched your back. " Oh my god, your back. It looks so bad…" he quietly said " oh… i didn't know both sides where bruised" you told him " wait your front is like this as well?" He asked " well i can't really see my back but my front is really bruised" you said you covered your breasts and turned around. Instantly the blush he previously had intensified, but his face grew darker as he saw your bruised chest. " No it's much worse from the front," he started to reach his hand out but stopped just before he reached your skin. He pulled it back and You turned around to put the shirt on. When you looked back at dan he was lost in thought. You tapped his shoulder and he seemed to snap out of it. You smiled at him, " i'm hungry hurry up!" You told him playfully. He smiled and led the way to the front room. When you got there you went straight for the pizza, it's been too long since you last ate. " Oh i see you finally got a girlfriend danny" a man presumably bryan smirked at you. " She's not my girlfriend, just a friend bryan. And y/n meet bryan, bryan y/n" he said as he walked into the kitchen. you waved to him since your mouth was full of pizza. He was sitting on the couch and arin in the chair next to him. " Damn girl slow down! When was the last time dan fed you?" Arin joked before taking a bite of his slice. You finished chewing and sat in front of the couch before answering. " Um since we had Chinese food at the office. Where's suzy?" You asked. Arin just shrugged his shoulders. Mal came running and jumped on your lap hitting your chest as a cushion making you double over as he moved to sit on someone else. The pain made your eyes go dark and hearing fade. Dan quickly rushed to your side while the other two men sat silently. " Shit you alright? Damn it greymalkin!" He rubbed your back comfortingly not knowing how to help. It hurt to breath, but not breathing wasn't an option. You pushed through the pain. But it stayed a lot longer than the last time you hurt yourself. You moved your body so you were laying in dan's lap. He wrapped his arms around you and just sat with you. " Is she ok?" Arin and bryan asked in near unison. " I think so, but i think she needs to take her meds again. Can one of you go get a cup of water and the pills on the counter?" He asked them. It sounded like both got up and left. " Dan, they don't know do they…" you quietly asked. " No, and they don't have to if you don't want them to, it's up to you." He told you in a soothing voice. It reminded you of when you first met him. " Arin is nice, but i don't know bryan, is he ok?" You asked. Be chuckled a bit and then responded " bryan is the chillest person i know. He's been my friend for a long time" you nodded your head. " I want to tell them… but im scared…" you tell him. " Well im right here, and i'll be here if you need me." He told you. They both came back in, arin had the pills and bryan had the water. You slowly sat up taking both items. You took out the pills and took them "So what happened?" Bryan asked " is this why you had to go to the hospital this morning?" Arin joined in asking. You took a shaky breath, dan put his arm around your waist. " Yea, it's why i went to the hospital. I have two broken ribs and one bruised bone." You told them " how on earth did you manage to do that?" Arin asked " i didn't. I was thrown into the ground." They were both silent so you continued your story. " I was walking back to my car in the rain after being fired. I took a shortcut through an alley. A man came up behind me and threw me into the ground, apparently hard enough to crack my ribs." You stopped and lowered your head. Dans hand began rubbing your back, both arin and bryan kept quiet. It was hard to start speaking again threw tears, but you held your voice steady. " Then, he raped me…" you took a second to breath " it took about an hour for me to get back up and go back to my car. I decided i had enough and went to the ballona bridge to end it. But dan stopped me." You tried to continue but you couldn't. And just sat there crying. Bryan slid down the couch and sat next to you. " I know it may not mean much from someone you don't know, But i can guarantee you your life will get better, and from what you just said, your taking the right path" he said trying to comfort you, it did help, and he was right. That was rock bottom for you, now the only way to go is up right? You weren't sure if you could trust your voice so you nodded as thank you. Arin seemed to be deep in thought. Which scared you a little. What if he thought badly of you? "Well all i can say is the bastard who did this to you is going to hell. And whoever he is better hope i never find him cus i will destroy him" arin said as he sat up and knelt in front of you and pulled you into a gentle hug, you returned it. He let you go and stood back up. You looked at dan and smiled, but when he looked back you could've sworn you saw jealousy in his eyes, but only for a second. He smiled back and also gave you a hug. Bryan stood up and sat back on the couch. Suzy came in through the front door looking confused. " Is everything ok?" She asked " yea everything's good" you smile at her " where did you go?" You asked her, " i'm glad you asked because, i got you this!" She held out a bag to you. You took the bag and opened it, inside was a red blanket, it was super soft. " When i went into your room your blanket was all scratch so i went and got you a soft one!" She told you. " Thank you! It's so soft i love it!!" You smiled at her. She nodded and looked to arin. "Can we go home now? It's midnight" she asked him. He looked at his phone as did bryan. " Holy shit, sorry dan i didn't mean to stay this long, it time for us to head home then" suzy came over and hugged me before leaving " i guess it's time i head home to then, i'll see you later dan, i hope to meet you again soon y/n" he said while walking out. Now all that was left was you and dan, and mal. You could feel the exhaustion taking over and leaned back on dan. " Come on, let's get you to bed" he smiled and helped you sit up, then once he was up he helped you stand. he walked you to your door and opened it. Mal walked in between your feet and jumped on the bed. " Mal your a butt" you tried telling him but he only meowed. You walked up to the bed and moved the blanket and took out the one suzy gave you. You wrapped yourself up and layed down. Dan walked over pulled the other blanket over you," goodnight y/n, sleep well" he leaned down and kissed your forehead before leaving and shutting the door. But you couldn't sleep. thoughts of the man coming back, or the man being the one who raped you, kept rushing through your head, not to mention being paranoid from every little noise. It was now 12:48. You sat up and grabbed your new blanket and wrapped it around you. You opened the door. The hall was dark, but it wasn't long. You reached dans door and softly knocked. You could hear a bit of shuffling before it was opened. Dan stood in front of you wearing a tee shirt and boxers, he still looked gorgeous. " Hey you ok? What's up?" He sleepily asked " i can't sleep… paranoia…" you told him looking down. " He smiled and let you in. " Well to be honest im still a bit rattled to," he said as he shut the door behind you. He walked back over to his bed and motioned for you to come and join him. You could definitely feel a blush which meant it was bright, but luckily it was dark enough in the room so he couldn't see. You got in on the other side of the bed and covered up before scooting closer to dan. It didn't take long before his arms were wrapped around your body protectively. He started humming a song that sounded familiar, but you weren't sure. It didn't take long before you fell asleep, and dan was soon to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not that great at details, and im shit at spelling, so if i made a mistake please let me know so i can fix it, i hope ye all enjoy!!


End file.
